elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isle of Summerset
The Isle of Summerset, Isle of SumursetOf Jephre, Summerset IsleThe (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: The Summerset Isles: Auridon or simply Summerset is the largest island out of the province of the Summerset Isles. Summerset is the largest region in the entire continent of Tamriel, with rolling hills throughout the land, and rugged mountains all over the coast. It is the birthplace of modern civilization in Tamriel, as well as the modern race of the Elves. By game *Summerset (Online) Description Geography Northern Summerset The lands of Northern Summerset are very diverse, from the wetlands in the west coast to the rugged hills in the eastern valley. This region more or less surrounds the mountains of Eton Nir. Areas in the east and west are not directly connected, with the only paths being through the scenic King's Haven Pass and the not so scenic and more dangerous, Karnwasten. The most notable settlements are the cities of Cloudrest, which resides in the highest alps of Eton Nir, and Lillandril, on the western end of the wetlands that looks towards the Sea of Pearls. Beyond that, the legendary forest of Ebon Stadmont sits on the rim of Eton Nir, just before the central vineyards. Central Summerset The Plains of Central Summerset stretch from the western bay to the eastern coast, in this large stretch of open land, are the vineyards of Russafeld, perhaps the most famous winery in southwest Tamriel. To the southeast of the area are several ruins, including the Keep of the Eleven Forces and the ruined estate of Tor-Hame-Khard. The largest settlement in the central plains is the city-state of Shimmerene, which has earned the nickname of the City of Lights. On the other side of the region is the center of Summerset's theatre culture, the township of Rellenthil has been the home of the House of Reveries for many years, being well-renowned throughout the island. Southern Summerset Southern Summerset, unofficially known as Varyllis'Originally, Southern Summerset was set to be a zone in , but it was ultimately replaced with Auridon. Based on information on the cut content, the region was known as Varyllis. is largely mountainous, with most of it inaccessible due to the perilous alps. Along the coastline is various ruins and caves, one notable here is the Colossal Aldmeri Grotto, a vast cove utilized by the pirates of the ocean. The largest settlement is the city-state of Alinor, which is the capital of the province, which is situated on the Oleander Coast. On the other side of the mountains is the city-state of Sunhold, which is equal in size as Alinor, serving as the home of the province's strongest navy. The city-state of Dusk is located on the eastern coast, overlooking the sea south of Auridon. This city anchors the region along with Alinor. Fauna Indrik Welwa Gryphon Ghaeteus Sload Flora Government Religion History Merethic Era The Aldmeri Expansion onto Summerset With their ancestral homeland of Aldmeris looming away in the distance, the Aldmer travel to the north, where they arrived on the shores of the modern-day Summerset Isles and leading the helm was High Lord Torinaan, who landed on the shores of Auridon, establishing the city-state of Firsthold, where the rest of the Elves spread across into Summerset Isle. Before they lived there, creatures of legends such as the Gheateus and the Illyadi had prospered on the land, to which the Elves had dispatched to nigh extinction. But even before Summerset was untamed, ancient ruins and structures had dotted the landscape, from the Ceporah Tower on Artaeum, to the ruins of modern-day Cloudrest. Eventually, the land had grown into a booming civilization, from lowly farmers and tribes to wealth clans and merchant lords. Settlements such as Alinor, Sunhold, and Skywatch had grown into large kingdoms, with the former becoming the modern-day capital. But out of this rising civilization, none was held more sacred than the Crystal Tower, a vast tower that overlooks the entire land from the heights of Eton Nir. In it houses the crystal known as Transparent Law, which protects the island from the threats of Oblivion, reminiscent of the Dragonfires in Cyrodiil. The Crystal Tower is considered the beacon of hope, as well as the symbol of everything the Elves hold dear. Many scale the mountain to learn from the halls of Crystal-Like-Law.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles'The Lay of Firsthold''The Crystal of the Tower The Elven races of Tamriel; Beyond Summerset First Era The Undocumented Era of War in Summerset Isle Second Era The Unforeseen Queen; the Tale of Ayrenn The Return of Queen Ayrenn; The Aldmeri Dominion The Queen's Decree; A Wave of Newcomers From the Shadows of the Triad; the Court of Bedlam Nocturnal's grasp over the Crystal Tower & Aftermath The Siege of Alinor; Enter the Septim Armada Third Era Potema's Manipulation; the War of the Isle Summerset Isle during the Imperial Simulacrum The Youthful Revolution & Enter the Beautiful Fourth Era The Great Anguish over Summerset; Rising Threat Locations Regions *Central Summerset *Northern Summerset *Southern Summerset Settlements *Alinor **Alinor Royal Palace **The Golden Gryphon **Plaza of the Hand **Temple of the Divines **Alinor Docks **Oleander Coast Winery **Outlaws Refuge *Cloudrest **Cloudrest Aerie *Dusk *Lillandril **The Shrewd Brew **Barra'tee **Illumination Academy **College of Sapiarchs *Shimmerene **Anchors Aweigh Inn **The Ruins Bazaar **Monastery of Serene Harmony **Shimmerene Waterworks **Shimmerene Dockworks *Sunhold *Cey-Tarn Keep *Crystal Tower *Rellenthil *Russafeld *Sea Keep *Sil-Var-Woad Ruins *Ald Mora Ruins *Corgrad Wastes *Direnni Acropolis *Cathedral of Webs *Ebon Sanctum *Eldbur Ruins *Eldbur Sanctuary *Keep of the Eleven Forces *Red Temple Catacombs *Temple of the Mad God *Tor-Hame-Khard Caves *Colossal Aldmeri Grotto *Eton Nir Grotto *Karnwasten *King's Haven Pass *Rellenthil Sinkhole *Saltbreeze Cave *Welenkin Cove Landmarks *Abecean Sea *Alaxon'ald *Archon's Grove *Augury Basin *Belport Run *Caomus River *Coral Forest *Eastern Pass *Ebon Stadmont *Eton Nir *Garden of the Sacred Numbers *Gryphon Aerie *Gryphon Run *Oleander Coast *Sea of Pearls *The Vaults of Heinarwe *Wasten Coridale Gallery Summerset (Online).png|Summerset circa 2E 583. Alinor (Online).jpg|Alinor, the Capital of the Blessed Isles. Cloudrest (Online).jpg|Cloudrest, the home of the Welkynars. Sunhold (Online).png|Sunhold, the home of the Dominion's Navy Aldmeri Dominion.png|Symbol of the First Aldmeri Dominion. Summerset Shieldmage (Legends).png|Summerset Shieldmage in . Appearances * * * ** ** * Notes ru:Саммерсет uk:Саммерсет Category:Lore: Islands Category:Lore: Regions Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations